kevins_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Damianos Stravos History Revamp
Possible Names First Names *Damianos Stravos **Now takes on the name *Jayce *Mason *Brad *Aiden *Caleb History Paragraphs above horizontal line needs to be proofread and be written more in depth. Prior to the titans being in rule and the unfoldng occurence of the titanomachy and before the equilibrium of command and control is lost, Chronos saw the reign of the titans as an inevitable course of time. As a way to fortify the protengenoi's final source of strength, Chronos went to Earth and interacted with a particular mortal whom he found interest in. A baby was conceived and to prevent the child from getting vanquished and used by the overwhelming force of the titans, Chronos sealed the child in time for an eon of time. He believe that one day the child would be be capable of purging the world, if ever the world would corrupt into a dastard state. Chronos then fell into an eon of sleep after the titan became the rulers. '' ''The child, strength slowly drained out of his veins. The frozen time caused his true capability to dissipate and become sealed deep within him. Kronos sensed a more powerful force hidden somewhere in time. With Chronos being in sleep, the force that kept the child sealed weakened. Kronos reawakened the child a new, diving into his past, he now knows of his intentions. Commanding the titaness Mnemosyne, the child was brainwashed and false memory was placed into his mind with the intentions of him becoming the titans' tool. His name, Damianos, and who is he? Kronos' right hand man and future Broken Covenant Lieutenant... '' ---- ''Long have I been captive under the wrath of the Titan Lord. The titans found me as a nuisance and trouble to their authority and position of command. Is this hell what I deserve! I was forced to be imprisoned in the dungeon, a hell of its own, hidden in the depths on Mount Orthys beneath the fortress of the rulers themselves. There I would be tormented, treated as nothing. Bruises and scars imprinted, left behind, on my flesh every single sunset that had past. While a person that comes upon my situation will fall immediately in fear and drown themselves in their own tears and blood, I did not. I am no longer the once innocent child I was, who has now vanished from the face of our corrupted world. Left behind is the hollow shell of a man with no emotions to burden him any further. Held in my cell, day by day, things became tedious, pain was no longer a thing to be, rather it became a nature, as it seems to numb itself away. I still remember scarred in my memory. My arms are chained as I hung from the wall, my head limped downwards as I shook in shock from the impact of the whip. The man grabbed my head and slapped my face, time after time. Engulfed in laughter as he slashed my body leaving numerous gashes. Unchaining me, I feel onto the hard cement floor, as two men grabbed me and held me down. The other man, kicked my body, sanguine blood flood the floor. Dragged back to my cell, they threw me in as I laid there drowning in my own blood. I was summoned one day, dragged into the marble palace atop the fortress, brought upon to the presence of my father. Negotiation was made, in exchange for freedom of my own, but I must pay a price... My father has took notice of my capability, my leadership, and thirst for superiority. For the past years he has taken me under their thrones, allianced with the forces of the Titans, Kronos' right hand-man. Although it may seem that I'm nothing but a mere pawn, a puppet of the gods. Little would Kronos know that it was me who had the choice of the final decision and the one who holds some of their information. I would have to say that I'm not the type of person that gets used. My thirst for power was still unsatiated. Deception I would call it, be trusting the titans, as a mere trick allowing me to be in the middle of the two forces, the gods and the titans. Utilizing both sides I gained both of their trust so that the titans and god may fall under my hands in the grand scheme. Hidden in the shadow, my sole objective is to deceit the titans and the titans, to aid the gods to overtake their own father. And, when they feel they have superiority and weaken in greed, I will strike. I will not work for free, I demand power and superiority! With immortality I will overtake and dethrone the worthless gods themselves and become the sole ruler of the world. Prior to the Titanomachy War, I was brutally forced, without a single choice in my hands. A mere task prevent anyone at all cause from freeing the Cyclopes and Hekatonkheires. As this very phrase echoes in my head to this day, "Death is just an easy path, let you suffer for eternity for disobeying the King of the Titans!" For the mere reason the king of titans would do this could only be of envy, fear of my power. With that he proves that I am a threat of his position. Yet, truly within, I am just a mere demigod. The great time lord with his scythe in hand thrust it upon me, from that point I know that there's nothing in my power that I can do, chains seal my body. The talisman of time, perfectly carved, about to shatter upon the marble floor of the palace of Mount Othrys. Its hour hand perched exactly at 6. Saved by time as itself, it slows down to fractals of a second as things come to motionless stop. The flow of temporal energy can be seen that constructs the flow of time itself. A gateway would emerge as the scene shift itself as time and space reconfigure itself. The surrounding begins to merge yet it does not grasp upon a unique and true image. A year before the first Titanomachy War, prior to Kronos' castration and slaughter. He would syndicate himself among the mortals. In a small tavern in Ancient Greek he would meet a young woman, under the name Aikaterine, descendant of both Spanish and Greek bloodline. It wasn't your typical bonding, she was forcibly pushed into a house and raped, left alone found by the fellow residents in agony and anguish that will forever alter her life. At first buried in the decision of whether to keep the baby, one that is a remembrance of her life's biggest fault and scar. I would be abused for being a reminiscent of her past. After being overtaken from his throne, the young woman hid among the shadows in fear of being found by the gods. She left her child alone in distress. Every single day seeing her child it would remind her of her sorrow of her past. Broken in fear and stress she took her own life to free herself from the reality of her own pain. Her body was left have devoured with her skin stripped from the flesh by the skin weaver known as Braxas. Brought back to Mount Orthys by a Time Nymph sent by Kronos, I was put in training to become right-hand man of Kronos in the future. Waves of monsters would be summoned as I would lie on the dungeon ground on the verge of bleeding to death from the maul of the beasts. Countless bones shattered. Forced to achieve physical perfection, I would spend countless days and night trapped in the dungeon. Time was the only thing that accompanied me as I always had track of it. Days seem long as if they never pass by. '' ''The encounter isn't much of a challenge as for these years he has been training, years of blood and sweat. At this point no longer will he be weak and useless as he once was in his younger years. He has arisen a new, becoming a whole new person. As a chimera pounces onto him, he rolls aside prior to having had contact with the chimera's fangs. Grabbing onto the hilt of his Celestial Bronze axe, he swings it and aims it upon the Chimera's head. Leaving a long, narrow gash upon the shaft of its neck. Dodging the crimson flames spew upon him, his left arm was left with minor sears. Although he withstood minor wounds, he slaughtered the monster without putting his life in danger. It would be one night as an unsuspecting boy falls into sleep. His father, one that he knows abandoned him for his own selfish reasons, Kronos came to the him in his dreams. Awaiting and preparing the right moment to perhaps rise from Tartarus he forcibly commanded him to become his host. I refused without the single need of a thought. As the host I would lose my superiority left as nothing but a puppet, controlled with strings. Angered in my refusal in his mind he must think that as a mere demigod myself I wouldn't dare refuse. But I did. Banished deep into Tartarus, he shall feel what it's truly like to be powerless, no longer are you who you once was, stripped of your power you are nothing but comparable to my fellow species. The weakening allowed to take advantage and escape from this hell. Long have I been condemned into this hellhole, powerless, I linger for a day I can escape and pay the gods vengeance. Forced to relive the horror of my past. But the power of this is unstable ready to collapse at any split second. A crack was formed in the time-stream allowed me to escape. But as the time-stream lies both separate and connected from the world's own, it created a rip in the balance of time. It is finally time for my liberation; for me to live off the grand scheme I have planned. I plummets through a time-loop, spiraling me images of things that will happen in my future or had happened in your past. Propelled forward a few thousands of years, I landed in modern day New York. Meanwhile, the same time nymph, who was created by Kronos, senses a sudden ripple in time. My memories are un-apprehensive, I feel as if I lost my identity, the piece of me that makes me who I am. He said in Greek, at first with his memory blurry. I make sight of a young man, rather familiar yet I can't grasp upon anything within his memory. A screech comes upon my ear as I make out a single word, "Aikaterine" Images like flashback began to show up in his head, some blurry and unrecognizable yet some are more vivid. I paused, as a name slipped from my mouth as if it was second nature to me, "Temporalis?" I was brought upon to a child of Mnemosyne, currently residing in the Broken Covenant sanctuary, to seek out the lost memory whether if it will be found or needed to be pieced together. As fractals and pieces of my memory returned, links began to form. From there the rest began to come back to me. My rage for superiority that has been lingering is now revived. It has come to my attention the Broken Covenant intentions and the ideologies. I can't do this alone, that is why with the alliance and covenant of my species. We will have liberation and superiority. Let us lead our charge towards freedom and justice! No more shall we fall weakness under the force of the gods. This is merely just the beginning of an unfolding scheme. The gods, they are just degeneracies that fall prey to pride of themselves. Personality He thirsts for power, he is cruel, ruthless and manipulative. He will do anything no matter the deaths at all costs to reach the grand scheme. He comes out as cold and merciless in combat or to other who he feel are less worthy them him, looking down upon them. Ideas *He was born many centuries ago, but was somehow cast by Kronos into a repeating timestream where he will relive his past faults and sorrow. *But when Kronos was casted down to Tartarus his powers were weakened allow a crack in between the repeating timestream and our timestream, letting him escape it. *He would meet a daughter or son of Mnemosyne that would view and recover parts of his history but some parts still stay as a mystery.